


buzzfeed celeb: yoon jeonghan and joshua hong take the relationship test

by hanique (shuaesthetic)



Series: breaking the internet [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Buzzfeed AU, Crack, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, and seungcheol's their manager LOL, shua is a haikyuu fanboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuaesthetic/pseuds/hanique
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan And Joshua Hong Take The Relationship TestBuzzfeed Celeb9,160,771 Million Views398k likes | 321 dislikes10,795 commentsIdol-Singer duo Yoon Jeonghan and Joshua Hong go head to head to see who knows more about their partner, from their favorite songs and TV shows, to what they like in bed, all the way down to the real story behind the infamous photo of them doing a little… shopping.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: breaking the internet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862701
Comments: 28
Kudos: 215





	buzzfeed celeb: yoon jeonghan and joshua hong take the relationship test

**Author's Note:**

> here's the promised jihan ver of this series :))
> 
> once again, some facts are true, but the ones for the later questions is just me lowkey self-indulging hhhh 
> 
> also i realized making up a whole bunch of different answers to the same questions is harder than expected, so i took some new questions from the 30 Q's in 3 minutes segment on buzzfeed :'))
> 
> hope y'all enjoy <33

**Yoon Jeonghan And Joshua Hong Take The Relationship Test**

_Buzzfeed Celeb_

9,160,771 Million Views

398k likes | 321 dislikes

10,795 comments

_Idol-Singer duo Yoon Jeonghan and Joshua Hong go head to head to see who knows more about their partner, from their favorite songs and TV shows, to what they like in bed, all the way down to the_ real _story behind the infamous photo of them doing a little… shopping._

* * *

**Joshua:** Hi, guys! I'm Joshua Hong—

 **Jeonghan:** —And I'm Yoon Jeonghan.

 **Joshua:** We've been best friends for four years, secretly dating for two, and openly dating for six months now.

 **Jeonghan:** And we're here today on Buzzfeed Celeb to take the Relationship Test. We're gonna ace this, aren't we?

 **Joshua:** _[grins]_ Totally. 

**_Producer, off-screen:_ ** _Didn't you guys just make a bet on how the loser would be doing your laundry for the next month?_

 **Jeonghan:** _And_ they'll be treating the winner to dinner later. The winner being me, of course. Hope your wallet's packed, Shua, because all I've eaten today was your—

 **Joshua:** _Jeonghan—_

 **Jeonghan:** —And I'm _starving._ Now, why don't we start this quiz?

[TITLE CARD: _Buzzfeed Presents: Yoon Jeonghan and Joshua Hong take the Relationship Test]_

 **Joshua:** _[peering into laptop]_ Check off every detail you’re absolutely sure you know about your significant other. Alright, easy enough. First up is: when's his birthday?

 **Jeonghan:** Pretty sure all our fans know this. Shua's is December 30th

 **Joshua:** And Jeonghan's is October 4th, with both of us being born in 1995.

 **Jeonghan:** What he said. Next is… astrological sign. He's a Capricorn—

 **Joshua:** —And Jeonghan's a… okay, wait. I honestly don't know much about astrology. Is it the lion one?

 **Jeonghan:** _[incredulously]_ _Lion_ _one?_ Do you mean Leo?

 **Joshua:** … I feel like you're tricking me into saying yes so I could get this question wrong, so, no. But I'm pretty sure your sign sounds similar to that.

 **Jeonghan:** My lips are sealed.

 **Joshua:** _[snorts]_ You weren't saying that in the bathroom earlier.

 **Jeonghan:** Oh my God—

 **Joshua:** Libra! That's right, Jeonghan's a libra. 

**Jeonghan:** _[shaking his head]_ We just started, Shua, and you're already on thin ice. I wonder… what restaurant would be expensive enough for you to go broke?

 **Joshua:** We share bank accounts, you ass—

 **Jeonghan:** Anyways! Next question: birthplace? Shua's is LA, California.

 **Joshua:** _[sighs]_ And Jeonghan's is Seoul. Okay, next is… what's your partner's favourite meal? 

**Jeonghan:** I love the term _partner_. Are we dating? Are we thieves about to rob a bank? Are we secret agents? It's fascinating.

 **Joshua:** I apologize for my boyfriend. But, back to the question, Jeonghan's favourite meal would be Korean food, like stews or chicken.

 **Jeonghan:** Yep. And Shua's is chicken, too.

 **_Producer, off-screen:_ ** _Do you guys order chicken a lot in your dorm?_

 **Joshua:** We have a whole _tower_ of take-outs from that fried chicken place down the street stacked against our kitchen's wall. It's equal parts amazing and terrifying.

 **Jeonghan:** Our manager has been pestering us to either throw it out or recycle it for forever now.

 **_Seungcheol, off-screen:_ ** _Do you guys have any idea how unhygienic that is?_

 **Joshua:** We love you, too! Alright, next question. Favourite dessert? Oh, easy. Jeonghan doesn't really like sweet things, but if I had to pick, it'd be ice cream. Preferably if it's kiwi flavoured.

 **_Producer, off-screen:_ ** _Kiwi? That's an interesting choice._

 **Jeonghan:** That's because kiwi flavoured ice cream is _his_ favourite dessert. I _hated_ the thing at first. I honestly thought, and no offense Shua, that kiwi ice cream was the dessert equivalent of pineapple on pizza. But he kept buying it and asking me to try it, so eventually I did, and the taste grew on me. Now I just kinda subconsciously ask for it whenever we go to an ice cream place.

 **Joshua:** _[laughs]_ That's about right. Alright, so… favourite movie? Oh, this is hard.

 **Jeonghan:** Funny, cause that's exactly what you said when—

 **Joshua:** Jeonghan, _please._ You're even worse than Mingyu when he and Wonwoo came on here. So. Like I was saying, Jeonghan watches lots of movies, so it's hard to pick just _one,_ but I think I'd go with _Burning._ Is that right?

 **Jeonghan:** It is, actually! And yours would be a tie between _Weathering With You_ and _Your Name._ Oh! And _Boy Erased._

 **Joshua:** I… Wow. You remembered all that?

 **Jeonghan:** Please, Shua. We _live_ together. All those days you spent crying over those movies don't go pass me. I'm a good boyfriend, aren't I?

 **Joshua:** A _good boyfriend_ wouldn't go splashing water at me and pushing me off furniture, but whatever floats your boat. _[clasps his hands together]_ Alright, next question! Favourite TV show?

 **Jeonghan:** _[pauses]_ Does anime count? Shua's favourite TV shows are mostly anime.

 **Joshua:** They're not _mostly_ anime—

 **_Producer, off-screen:_ ** _Sure. We could make it count._

 **Jeonghan:** _[patting Joshua's shoulder]_ Don't worry, sweetheart. I got you.

 **Joshua:** I am _not_ your sweetheart, excuse you—

 **Jeonghan:** Okay, so! Joshua's favourite TV shows slash anime includes _Naruto, One Piece_ , and the volleyball one where the orange-haired kid jumps a lot.

 **Joshua:** The blatant disrespect to the Haikyuu fandom… _[sighs]_ That's it. I'm sorry Jeonghan, but this is it. I'm breaking up with you.

 **Jeonghan:** You wouldn't _dare_. 

**_Seungcheol, off-screen:_ ** _Quit being so dramatic and get on with the question already!_

**Joshua:** Right. Sorry, Cheol. Unfortunately, Jeonghan's right about that question—

 **Jeonghan:** Hey!

 **Joshua:** —and _his_ favourite TV show would be _Itaewon Class_ and _Vagabond._ I know this because my boyfriend is now a complete and utter simp for both Park Seojoon and Bae Suzy.

 **Jeonghan:** Aren't we all?

 **Joshua:** … Fair enough. What's the next question?

 **Jeonghan:** Favourite band slash singer. This I'm sure about, even though Shua has over a dozen favourite artists. 

**Joshua:** I mean… he's not wrong.

 **Jeonghan:** Exactly. I'm not gonna name all dozen — obviously — so I'll go with Ruel, Jeff Bernat and… Gabe Bondac. Right?

 **Joshua:** That- That's correct, actually. Goddamn.

 **_Producer, off-screen:_ ** _Shouldn't you be happy he knows you so well?_

 **Joshua:** Yeah, but… our bet.

 **Jeonghan:** I'll bet you my red hoodie you don't know my favourite artists.

 **Joshua:** It's Taeyeon and Taemin, isn't it?

 **Jeonghan:** … I hate you.

 **Joshua:** _[mouthing]_ He doesn't.

 **Jeonghan:** _Anyway._ Next question: what's your partner's favourite sport? Oh, this is easy. Joshua's is football.

 **Joshua:** And Jeonghan's is basketball, badminton, and football, too. He gets tired easily though. Which, now that I think about it, isn't all that surprising, considering he has the muscle definition of spaghetti.

 **Jeonghan:** What the- Hey! 

**Joshua:** Oh, and how could I forget? Jeonghan's actual favourite sport is — you guessed it — cheating.

 **Jeonghan:** Well, at least _this_ piece of spaghetti would never cheat on you.

 **Joshua:** Of course you wouldn't, and I love you for it.

 **Jeonghan:** It's weird though, because I may have noodle arms and noodle legs, and yet, here I am… the top in this relationship.

 **Joshua:** I take back what I said. Next question, please, before I choke my boyfriend.

 **Jeonghan:** Is that a new kink, Sh- Ow! Okay, okay, stop hitting me! Christ, Joshua, who knew you had a feral side?

 **Joshua:** Jeonghan, I _swear—_

 **Jeonghan:** I'm getting to it. Geez, loosen up a little. Oh, it's a follow-up question. Favourite sports team.

 **Joshua:** _[hums in thought]_ I think you mentioned liking the Lakers once or twice, so I'll go with that.

 **Jeonghan:** Damn, he's right. This is unfair.

 **Joshua:** Unfair that I know you better than you know me?

 **Jeonghan:** Hey, I know you best, too! Like how you don't have a favourite sports team despite being from America.

 **Joshua:** What does being from America have to do with any of this?

 **Jeonghan:** I- Okay, let me rephrase that. You don't have a favourite sports team despite watching all those sport animes.

 **Joshua:** _[offended gasp]_ How can you _say_ that when a whole Fukurodani exists? 

**Jeonghan:** Fuku- Who now?

 **Joshua:** Mothers and fuckers of the jury, I present to you Jeonghan's first wrong question. Also, please censor me swearing. My parents might watch this.

 **_Producer, off-screen:_ ** _[nods] We got you._

 **Jeonghan:** Wait, does Shua not have any wrong questions yet?

 **_Producer, off-screen:_ ** _He doesn't._

 **Joshua:** _[smirks]_ I don't. Ha. Alright, next is… favourite song. 

**Jeonghan:** Oh, tough question. We've both got lots of favourite songs; do we only have to pick one?

 **Joshua:** I'll consider it a point if you can name three of mine. 

**Jeonghan:** And vice versa?

 **Joshua:** _[nods]_ And vice versa.

 **Jeonghan:** Alright, I'll take it. For you, I'll go with _Paper Hearts_ by Tori Kelly, _Lights Down Low_ by MAX, and, uh… _Gentlemen Don't_ by Gabe Bondac. 

**Joshua:** I- Oh my God. That's right. And yours would be _It Was Love_ by Block B's Taeil, _Downpour_ by IOI — which, fun fact, our friend, Jihoon, wrote — and _Month of June_ by Mckay. We sang the last song in one of our concerts, didn't we?

 **Jeonghan:** We did. _[laughs]_ God, I can't believe we sang that and I still didn't realize I had feelings for you.

 **Joshua:** We _were_ pretty stupid, huh?

 **_Producer, off-screen:_ ** _How'd you guys get together in the first place? If you're okay with answering, that is._

 **Joshua:** _[softly]_ We actually went through a lot to be together. There's a lot of things that happened behind the scenes that our fans don't know about. Although, I don't know if Seungcheol is cool with us talking about it.

 **_Seungcheol, off-screen:_ ** _It's fine. It's been a couple of months since you've announced your relationship to the public anyway, and I'm starting to get tired of deflecting all the questions on how you two started dating._

 **Jeonghan:** Well then. We don't want to bore you with all the sad details, but to sum it up, around the three-year mark of us being friends, I realized I liked Shua. Like, a lot. Which was bad, because we had just debuted around that time. Of course, I didn't want to say anything about it, because it could ruin our career and shove our trainee days down the drain, so I kept quiet.

 **Joshua:** And I'd started liking Jeonghan nearly half a year earlier. I couldn't do anything about it obviously, so I kept quiet too, and tried to act something close to normal.

 **Jeonghan:** You can guess how _that_ went. Things got so strained between us that our other members had to pull us aside and talk some shit into us, but even then, we just couldn't act like we didn't love each other.

 **Joshua:** It wasn't until almost six months later, after a fanmeet where we had this whole Pepero kiss thing, we decided to, y'know… actually talk. Things didn't go all too well that night, because our old manager caught us doing more than just kissing.

 **Jeonghan:** _[snorts]_ It was horrible. We were kicked out of the group, and our old company never said anything to the public, so as you'd expect, there was a huge outburst on social media.

 **Joshua:** Eventually, things became better again, with us being signed under our current agency, and even being allowed to come out as being in a relationship. We still have a bunch of haters, but our fans have been mostly supportive for the most part, which we're eternally grateful for.

 **Jeonghan:** Anyway, enough of that! We're not—

 **_Producer, off-screen:_ ** _Goddamn, you guys can't change the subject so abruptly like that! Give me a moment to recover, holy shit._

 **Jeonghan:** _[grins]_ That isn't the first time we've been told that. Alright… is it cool now?

 **_Producer, off-screen:_ ** _Yeah, whatever. I'll just sit here and pretend my heart hadn't been trampled on by you two._

 **Joshua:** Everything's better now, though! We've already taken way too much time, so Jeonghan, if you will.

 **Jeonghan:** Okay, the next question is… favourite lyrics of all time. Easy. Shua's would be the entire pre-chorus and chorus of _18_ by One Direction. I know this because he told me a few days ago, when we were driving around at 3 am and listening to his playlist.

 **Joshua:** Damn, I knew I shouldn't have told you that. But, yes, he's right. Sadly. 

**_Producer, off-screen:_ ** _[still wiping away tears] Is there a reason for it being your favourite?_

 **Joshua:** Yeah, actually. It reminds me a lot of how I feel towards Jeonghan this whole time, and I used to fall asleep to it when I was this angsty 19 year old and thought I had no chance with him. _[shudders]_ Oh God. That sounded so cheesy.

 **Jeonghan:** Let's stop here, because the producer already looks like she's about to start tearing up all over again. What about you? Do you know _my_ favourite lyrics?

 **Joshua:** I do, in fact. Yours would be from that one song Jihoon wrote. How did it go again… _I wanted to be your tomorrow, so I lived through today?_ I'm right, aren't I?

 **Jeonghan:** … Maybe.

 **Joshua:** And my winning streak continues. What's next?

 **Jeonghan:** Biggest fear. Oh, this I'm absolutely confident in. Joshua's is dying alone. Which, by the way, would never happen, because I'll be with him every step of the way.

 **_Producer, off-screen_ ** _: That is_ so _sweet._

 **Joshua:** It is, isn't it? 

**Jeonghan:** I don't think you know my biggest fear, though.

 **Joshua:** Is it me leaving you?

 **Jeonghan:** I- Okay, yes.

 **Joshua:** And that'll never happen. Dumbass. Alright, next question is… _[stifling laughter]_ Partner's best pick up line? Really?

 **Jeonghan:** Is it just me, or are there a whole bunch of questions in here that are, like, completely new?

 **Joshua:** I second that. Were these questions always included?

 **_Producer, off-screen:_ ** _It's… a new addition?_

 **Jeonghan:** Huh. Okay, then.

 **Joshua:** All shadiness aside, Jeonghan's would be — and this is something he told me on our first date, completely sober — 'your body's a wonderland and I want to be Alice'. 

**Jeonghan:** And I have no regrets. You guys should have seen the look on his face. All flustered and blushing and _Jesus_ , he's so cute.

 **Joshua:** I am _not_ cute, fuck you.

 **Jeonghan:** Fuck me indeed.

 **_Seungcheol, off-screen:_ ** _I swear to God, I'm quitting this job._

 **Jeonghan:** We know you don't mean that! Anyway, it's my turn right? Ever since Shua watched this one episode from a radio show, his favourite pick-up line has been 'if you were a booger, I'd pick you'.

 **Joshua:** _[nods]_ It's both romantic and disgusting. I love it. Okay, next up is… last meal your partner had. 

**Jeonghan:** Piece of cake. And I mean that both figuratively and literally. Shua's last meal was the last piece of chocolate cake in our fridge, which I _specifically_ said was mine.

 **Joshua:** Wha- I didn't eat that!

 **Jeonghan:** What do you mean you didn't eat that? Who else would?

 **_Seungcheol, off-screen:_ ** _[coughs] Sorry. That was me._

 **Jeonghan:** Oh sweet Lord—

 **Joshua:** And that's another question wrong for Jeonghan! Ha. My actual last meal was half a sandwich Seungcheol offered before we started filming. And your last meal would be… oh. Fuck.

 **_Producer, off-screen:_ ** _What's wrong?_

 **Jeonghan:** _[smirks]_ I wasn't lying when I said I didn't eat anything today. We _did_ do a quickie in the bathroom however, but Shua's too innocent to say it.

 **Joshua:** His last meal — food-related that is — would be the instant noodles we ate last night.

 **Jeonghan:** But what's the _actual_ last thing that's been in my mouth, hm?

 **Joshua:** _[looks Jeonghan dead in the eye]_ My dick. Moving on.

 **_Seungcheol, off-screen:_ ** _Fucking hell, I'm turning in my resignation letter._

 **Joshua:** No you won't.

 **Jeonghan:** You love us too much.

 **Joshua:** Why do you even try? 

**_Seungcheol, off-screen:_ ** _[groans] You guys are the absolute_ worst—

 **Jeonghan:** What's the next question, Shua?

 **Joshua:** Partner's sleeping habits. _[pauses]_ Wait a minute.

 **Jeonghan** : Is this another one of your… what did you call it, _new additions?_

 **_Producer, off-screen:_ ** _Uh… yes?_

 **Joshua:** That is the most unconvincing _yes_ I've ever heard. But, to answer that strangely private question, Jeonghan's sleeping habit is that he always sleeps with an arm over his eyes. And if he's sleeping on a bed or a couch, he sleeps on his left side. Because apparently, sleeping on his right somehow causes him to get indigestion.

 **Jeonghan:** Look, I don't know how, but it's true. And Joshua's sleeping habit is that he always drinks a glass of water before bed. Oh, and he sleeps naked.

 **Joshua:** Yep. I don't bother wearing clothes to sleep anymore. They're always gone when I wake up.

 **_Producer, off-screen:_ ** _[chokes] What?_

 **Jeonghan:** _Speaking_ of sleeping habits, Shua's been having trouble sleeping recently. So nowadays, we usually just stay up late watching Netflix until we're too tired to do anything else. You know, the usual.

 **Joshua:** _[snorts]_ He's right. Insomnia is a dick and it's constantly up my ass.

 **Jeonghan:** I'm insomnia.

 **Joshua:** Yes, he is.

 **_Seungcheol, off-screen:_ ** _Please kill me now._

 **Joshua:** _[laughs]_ Okay, okay, we'll stop! For now.

 **Jeonghan:** Next question! What's your partner's phone wallpaper?

 **Joshua:** Oh, easy. We have matching lock screen wallpapers. Of us. I have Jeonghan's photo, he has mine. _[smiles]_ A fan made it.

 **Jeonghan:** Call us narcissistic, but we look good here, don't we?

 **Joshua:** Trick question. We _always_ look good. And we have matching home screen wallpapers, too! I've got Iwaizumi, and he's got Oikawa. 

**Jeonghan:** _[shrugs]_ I have no idea who these people are, but Joshua likes them so I just go with it.

 **Joshua:** And the next question is favourite swear word. Hm… I don't know if this counts, but Jeonghan loves saying 'asshole'.

 **Jeonghan:** And Joshua doesn't have a favourite swear word. He actually tries to avoid swearing, if possible. That's why he's my better half.

 **Joshua:** _[shakes his head]_ God, you're such a dumbass.

 **Jeonghan:** And that folks, is Joshua's way of saying he loves me. Because, let's be honest, who doesn't?

 **_Seungcheol, off-screen:_ ** _I don't._

 **Jeonghan:** Lies.

 **Joshua:** _Anyway._ Next up is… favourite sexual position. I see we're back to the questions Wonwoo and Mingyu got. 

**Jeonghan:** I still don't understand the point of this question, but, hey, I'm not complaining. Shua's favourite position would be… okay, I don't actually know what it's called. You know the one where, like, let's say I'm sitting and Joshua would be straddling my lap and—

 **Joshua:** _Please_ don't go into details, oh my God—

 **Jeonghan:** —we would be facing each other? Yeah, that one is Joshua's favourite.

 **Joshua:** _[sighs]_ And Jeonghan's favorite would be the- yeah, I have no idea what this one is called, too. It's that certain position where, for example, I'm on my back and… okay, I can't answer this. I have my image to defend.

 **Jeonghan:** _[snorts]_ Image, my ass. Oh, wait! This is the first question you got wrong!

 **Joshua:** Technically, I didn't get it wrong; I just don't want to say it. Plus, you got — what was it again — two questions wrong? I love you Jeonghan, but I'm the clear winner here.

 **Jeonghan:** Damn it. Maybe if I steal Seungcheol's wallet…

 **_Seungcheol, off-screen:_ ** _I can hear you, you dick!_

 **Jeonghan:** Alright, alright. Back to the question, I'll answer for Shua instead. My favourite position would be when he's lying on his back and his ankles are on my shoulders and—

 **Joshua:** Okay, that's enough, thanks. We don't need details, Jeonghan.

 **Jeonghan:** _[begrudgingly]_ Fine. But just saying, you look amazing when you're in that position.

 **Joshua:** Please stop.

 **Jeonghan:** And we're on to our last question: kinks! Mingyu wasn't lying when he said this was the most anticipated one.

 **Joshua:** You're _literally_ the only one who wants to answer this—

 **Jeonghan:** Moving on! Do you wanna answer first, Shua?

 **_Seungcheol, off-screen:_ ** _Hold up. Let me just plug in my earphones real quick. Tell me when it's over, please._

 **Joshua:** For the mere purpose of getting this over with, then, fine, I'll answer first. I don't know if this classifies as a kink, but Jeonghan finds it oddly attractive when I swear in English.

 **Jeonghan:** It isn't _odd._ It's really hot, okay?

 **Joshua:** And another one of his kinks would be bondage and… _[clears his throat]_ rimming. He prefers giving than receiving.

 **Jeonghan:** See, was that so hard?

 **Joshua:** I think I just felt something in me die.

 **Jeonghan:** _[rolls his eyes]_ Anyway. Shua's kink would be bondage, too. Now that I think about it, we're pretty basic, aren't we?

 **_Producer, off-screen:_ ** _Even after that photo?_

 **Joshua:** Photo? What photo- Goddamn, was Dispatch at it again?

 **Jeonghan:** What is _up_ with those people?

 **Joshua:** Tell me about it. But, yes, just to avoid any more rumors and misunderstandings, we _did_ go into that store last week. It was Jeonghan's idea to try something new, really—

 **Jeonghan:** Are you seriously throwing me under the bus?

 **Joshua:** —and I agreed to it. You know, like an idiot. So we went to buy a couple of vibrators and plugs and everything and… _God_ , I can't believe they followed us all the way there.

 **Jeonghan:** We tried it a couple of times this past week, and I think we can both agree that using sex toys is another one of our kinks.

 **Joshua:** _[groans]_ I can't believe we're still talking about this.

 **Jeonghan:** Relax, sweetheart, we're done. What's your score?

 **Joshua:** 20 out of 20, but I'll be nice and take a point out for not answering that one question. Yours?

 **Jeonghan:** … 18 out of 20. _[sighs]_ Okay, let me have it.

 **Joshua:** _[shakes his head]_ All that talk, and for what? Now you owe me your red hoodie, an expensive dinner, and a month of doing our laundry.

 **Jeonghan:** What do you think it would take to bribe Seungcheol into doing the last two?

 **_Seungcheol, off-screen:_ ** _There is something seriously wrong with the both of you._

**Joshua:** Alright, that concludes this quiz! Hope this was somewhat entertaining, because surely you guys have nothing better to do than watch us two bisexuals answer weirdly personal questions. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a restaurant to go to.

 **Jeonghan:** Who's idea was this stupid bet, anyway?

 **Joshua:** _Yours_ , Jeonghan. Oh, and just one last thing before we go: remember to stream our new music video if you hadn't already! Anyway, that's it for today's video! 

**Jeonghan:** And thanks for watching!

_[ENDSCREEN]_

Comments 

**matchuu**

PETITION FOR THE BOTH OF THEM TO RELEASE A COVER OF 18 PLSPLSPLS I AM BEGGING

4.2k likes

**yjh's #2 enthusiast** _in reply to_ **matchuu**

WHERE CAN I SIGN

397 likes

 **mehg tarte** _in reply to_ **matchuu**

watch me cry for days on end when they do

105 likes

 **lemonata** _in reply to_ **matchuu**

FR THO IT'LL BE SO FITTING AND BEAUTIFUL AND oh look i'm already crying just thinking about it

92 likes

**dulvet puree**

did anyone else tear up a little when they told the story of when they started liking each other and how they started dating or am i just weak

3.5k likes

 **pinky mqq** _in reply to_ **dulvet puree**

I DID TOO OMG :(( especially when they finally confirmed why they got kicked out of their old company in the first place 

622 likes

**hqlen ni**

oh, to be yoon jeonghan and have joshua hong swear at me in english ,,,, they literally have the best dynamic sorry i don't make the rules 

1.8k likes

 **bbyubu** _in reply to_ **hqlen ni**

+++ The fact that they have matching wallpapers even though Jeonghan doesn't know who Oikawa and Iwaizumi are please I'm devastated

175 likes

**egostistxs**

alternative title: 13 minutes of jihan being chaotically horny while their manager's lifeline slowly dies in the sidelines

1k likes

 **shuashi** _in reply to_ **egotistixs**

THE FACT THAT SEUNGCHEOL HAS TO DEAL WITH THEM ON A DAILY BASIS THO HHH

451 likes

 **utt gyus** _in reply to_ **egotistixs**

11:43 the way jeonghan is just unabashedly eye-fucking shua someone get the holy water

96 likes

 **kaylee rael** _in reply to_ **egotistixs**

AND 11:57 when joshua is doing the exact same thing help i'm on the floor

82 likes

* * *

// BONUS:

When they're back in the car, Jeonghan puts his hand on Joshua’s thigh like he’s wanted to for the entirety of that interview and squeezes.

Joshua turns to look at him, a half-smile tugging at those damned perfect lips. "Is this your way of bribing me into not buying dinner?" he asks, and Jeonghan bites back a smile.

"I'm fine with paying for dinner," he replies, inching a little closer, watching the way a flush starts to creep up high on Joshua's cheekbones. It's adorable. "We share bank accounts, after all."

"Die."

"You'll miss me."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," Joshua says, before peering over Jeonghan's shoulder, out the window. "And where's Seungcheol? I thought he was with you."

Jeonghan hums at that. Squeezes Joshua again, a little higher up, curving his hand into the territory of inner thigh. "He's in the bathroom, I think. Something about wanting to bang his head against the wall a couple times to forget everything he's heard the past hour."

The lilt of Joshua's laugh is a pretty, tinkling sound that gets Jeonghan's insides melting. "I can't blame him," he grins. "Christ, how could you just expose us so shamelessly like that?"

"It was fun!" Jeonghan protests, and Joshua shakes his head, muttering a soft _,_ endeared _dumbass_ that gets Jeonghan smiling like an idiot all over again.

They don't say anything else after that — they don't need to, not after being together for so long — and the soft music filtering from Joshua's earphones aren't lost to Jeonghan's ears. Still, it's drowned out by the one constant, recurring thought running in his head to damn anyone who could see them and press their bodies together, right here, right now.

Joshua must have picked up on what he's thinking, because he swallows, and Jeonghan's eyes immediately snap down to the curve of his throat.

He leans in, closing the gap between them like he's done countless of times, and just when he feels the tentative press of Joshua's lips—

The car door opens, and Seungcheol screams.

"I swear to God, you two," he complains, throwing his hands up in the air. "I leave you alone for _five minutes,_ and you're already all over each other."

"Sorry, Cheol," Joshua says sheepishly. Jeonghan merely shrugs, before wrapping an arm over Joshua's shoulder and pointedly ignoring his half-hearted glare.

"So, Shua," Seungcheol starts, once they're out of the parking lot. "Have you decided on a restaurant yet?"

Joshua sighs and gives up fighting away Jeonghan's grip. "I did, actually. Is barbeque fine with you?"

"With Jeonghan paying, anything's fine."

Jeonghan wisely chooses not to respond. He turns to glance at Joshua, only to find him already staring back. A grin threatens to show on his face.

"Hey, Seungcheol?" he calls out, and Joshua looks down to hide a smile.

"What."

"Me and Shua are gonna start making out, okay?"

"We've been over this a million times! Any form of physical contact that exceeds holding hands is absolutely _forbidden_ when I'm within 20 meters from you two- And you guys aren't even listening anymore."

Jeonghan gladly takes in the sound of Joshua's laugh from where it reverberates through his lips. Briefly, through the haze of Joshua's hands on his back and his mouth against Jeonghan's own, he thinks back to all the questions about _favourites,_ and muses how, above everything else, it's the fact that Joshua's here with him, when he could have chosen anyone else, that he loves most. //

**Author's Note:**

> i do plan on making a junhao, soonhoon, and verkwan ver of this, but i can't promise when it'll be posted because i'm not in the best place mentally :'))
> 
> thank you for reading!! kudos + comments are vv much appreciated ❤️


End file.
